DIAS LLIVIOSOS
by Sasuko-Uchiha
Summary: cuando sasuke, le dijo que estaba interesado en una mujer, su corazon se contrajo en un aparatoso dolor, y una impotencia enorme cruso en todo su ser. pero, lo peor fue cuando este, se la habia presentado...SASUNARU.


**ACLARACION:** _DESDE UNA VEZ ACLARO, QUE A FALTA DE EL PRIGRAMA DO WORD EN MI PC, QUIERO QUE ME TENGAN COMPACION Y DEJEN RR PARA ESTE FIC, FUERON TANTAS LAS ANCIAS DE PONERLO QUE ME LLEVO A ESO, LES ASEGURO, QUE UNA VEZ INSTALE EL PROGRAMA, CORREGIRE TODAS LAS FALAS DE ORTOGRAFIA n_n, GRASIAS POR SU COMPRENCION._

* * *

LLUBIA:

los dias llubiosos siempre se an catalogado como la causante de la depreción de la mayoria de las personas en esta ocacion no era diferente, por que, naruto, acostado en la gran cama matrimonial con vista a la ventana, contemplaba la llubia, dejando que sus ojos se llenasen de tristeza al recordar los susesos que lastimaron en su vida cuando era joven.

pero en esta ocacion, la que mas dolor le daba recordar era aquella en la que se enbarazo de su primer hijo, si bien dicen que el primer hijo es una vendicion, naruto no lo dudaba, pero, el modo de enjendrarlo, no fue presisamente, una de entrega de amor mutua.

_desde el inicio, desde el dia en que su rival y amigo, habia terminado su penitencia, supo que este solo tenia una meta en la vida -despues de que su hermano muriera, claro- y era el de resurguir el difunto clan uchiha. Naruto, siendo ya consiente de las emociones que su amigo le producia, le dolia saber que muy apesar de que él aria todo para ayudarlo, respecto a ese tema, desafortunadamente, era inutil..._

_cuando sasuke, le dijo que estaba interesado en una mujer -que aparentemente era una que el no conocia- su corazon se contrajo en un aparatoso dolor, y una impotencia enorme cruso en todo su ser. pero, lo peor fue cuando este, se la habia presentado... esa mujer, que con un porte que delataba lo buena persona que era, la sonrisa calida que mostraba, sus ojos azules encantadores, y su cabello largo de un castaño claro, lo hacia admitir, dolorosamente, pero lo hacia, que era...__**la mujer perfecta **__-se dijo a si mismo con ironia-. Recordó que lo unico que pudo decir cuando esta amablemente y con una sonrisa conquistadora de corazones, le dijo __"hola mucho gusto naruto-kun"__, fue decir un devil, hola, con una sonrisa mas fingida que las que normalmente mostraba._

_pero fue mas grande su dolor cuando, despues de un tiempo, y de una fiersta en la celebracion del compromiso de su amiga hinata con el secundario del clan hyuuga, neji, perdio su virginidad con nada mas y nada menos que con su mejor amigo, uchiha sasuke. Este quien con las copas encima, lo forso a salir del lugar, llebandolo a una de las multiples habitaciones de la mancion hyuuga, desnudandolo en el transcurso del camino, atandolo en la cama, y entrando en él, de manera muy brusca sin anuncio ni invitacion y el aparatoso orgasmo que tubo dentro de su cuerpo, fue lo que lo orillo a callar lo que en ese momento sentia, repulcion y corage, pero no con el dueño de su cuerpo, sino con sigo mismo, por que sabiendo, que, siendo mas fuerte que el uchiha,a un con sus copas encima, no hizo absolutamente, nada..._

_y lo mas catastrofico de eso, fue, que despues de enterarce que esperaba un hijo de sasuke -algo que le sorprendio de sobremanera, lastimando mas su corazon- fue que este ya habia empesado una relacion un poco fromal con la chica. Sakura, su mejor amiga, sabiendo de su estado y enfadada con el uchiha, amenazo con hablar con él, pero él se lo habia impedio, diciendole que no podia decile por que su amigo ahora inisiába una relacion con una chica. Y con la angustia, las larimas y el enojo a flor de piel, sakura, calló._

_unos meses despues de ello, cuando cumplia los seis meses de embarazo, Tsunade, le habia dicho que tenia que seguir teniendo relaciones con el padre del hijo que esperaba, por que si no lo hacia, el riesgo que corria el feto, de salir con complicaciones eran inmensas. naruto no sabia que hacer, teniendo en cuenta que sasuke estaba proximo a casarce con dicha joven. A pocos dias de su boda, sasuke, se comenzó a sentir extraño, no sabiendo el porque, solo podia pensar en el alegre rostro del rubio dobe y que inexplicablemente, cadavez que veia a su prometida no podia negar que se imaginara al rubio sonriendole. Un dia, no agunatandolo mas se aparecio en casa de naruto, descubriendo de no una buena manera el embarazo de este por una platica que el rubio mantenia con un preocupado sai, y que despues de que se quedaran completamente solos -mas bien que sasuke corriera a sai de la casa del rubio- comenzo a gritarle ofensas y maldiciones en su cara y, posteriormente, a negar a su supuesto hijo._

_con el dolor en su corazon , la desesperacion y la angustia, naruto se defendio como pudía, recriminandole a sasuke aserca de la violacion que le habia producido y que no sabiendo que quedaria embarazado, no se habia atrevido a decir nada. Sasuke, con la rabia a flor de piel y la extraña sensacion de alegria, le comunico a naruto que en un par de dias se casaba. Esperando su reaccion, permanecio quieto, asta que una frase cargada de odio salio de los carnosos labios de naruto: __"no te digo esto para que canseles tu...compromiso, no te estoy pidiendo que te hagas cargo de MI hijo, solo quiero que tengas consiencia, que si un dia tu y tu...futura esposa tienen hijos, no quiero que el mio sea considerado el bastardo, que fue procreado en una noche de borracera de parte del famoso sasuke uchiha con copas ensima" __y terminando, sasuke quedo congelado en su lugar. Inexplicablemente, esas palabras dolieron en el orgullo y corazon del moreno. No...no seria el bastardo, por que ese pequeño, era SU hijo, SU sangre...UN uchiha. Y tomando una desisción, sasuke salio de esa casa sin decir nada, dejando a naruto hecho un mar de lagrimas y dolor..._

_durante el periodo del embarazo, naruto, no le habia dicho nada a sasuke hacerca de lo que tsunade le habia dicho, ni siquiera lo habia visto. dos semanas despues, el timbre de su casa sonó, atendiendo de inmediato llebandose una dolorosa sorpresa. En el azfeisar de la puerta, sasuke ya hacia parado con cara de pocos amigos, y un aura que no pronosticaba nada bueno -almenos para él-. cohibido, le habia encarado, esperando respuesta de parte de sasuke, obteniendo un fuerte apreton a su brazo, sintiendose arrastrado a su habitacion, soltandolo violentamente sobre la cama. El temor se extendio sobre su cuerpo, predisiendo lo que sasuke le aria, llorando de frustracion no pudo mas que dejarse hacer, sintiendose sucio cuando sasuke se adentro a su curpo una vez mas, y con el arrepentimiento flotando en su cuerpo, se dejo ultrajar solo para salvar la vida de su hijo..._

_pasando los meses, naruto se le habia hecho una dolorosa costumbre el dejarce tocar cuando a sasuke le plascia, proponiendose a si mismo a encerrarce en un circulo de inexpresividad, solo, cuando estaba serca de él. naruto, perdido en su delirio de dolor, no se habia percatado que sasuke pasaba mas tiempo con él, ni se habia enterado del rumor de que el propio uchiha, habia cancelado su matrimonio, premanentemente._

_el dia del parto fue lo que catalogo como una vendicion y un castigo al mismo tiempo, su hijo, quien habia pesado 3 kilos 500 gramos, habia heredado la viva imagen de sasuke. Cabellos negros carbon que probaban que su hijo si era un uchiha, ademas de su piel porcelanica. pero bace a su apariencia fisica, los zafiros que tenia el pequeño por ojos, probaban que eran su herencia._

_naruto se serró en sus penas, no dandose cuenta del las facciones que el rostro de sasuke adquiria. Por que con su hijo en brazos, los frios ojos negros de sasuke, desprendian un brillo de orgullo y alegria, y el temblor que su cuerpo sufria, tan predesible que cualquira pudo notarlo. Por todos menos por naruto._

_cuando kuroi -nombre dado por naruto- cumplió los cinco meses, las cosas cambiaron para peor desde su parto, a vista de naruto, por que despues de durar tres diars reposando en el hospital, fue dado de alta, pero, a orden de tsunade, sus cosas fueron trasladadas a la casa de sasuke -cosa que lo molesto de sobremanera- por que él, suficiente tenia con verlo durante su internacion, como para verlo siempre en una casa que no era suya. Y, deciciendo cerrarce una vez mas con el moreno, no noto el cambio que este adquiria con el paso de los dias, ni las miradas arrepentidas que indirectamente le daba, ni sus disculpas disfrasadas con claras palabras difusas, ni sus ruegos por un lugar en su corazon que decia en un agonico silencio._

_el primer año del pequeño morenito, no fue tan diferente como los meses transcurridos, por que naruto no se dignaba a diriguirle la palabra al moreno, muy a pesar que este, le dijese algo o se hacercara tanto a él._

_sasuke, arto de la actitud distante del rubio, dejo a su hijo a cargo de iruka -quien, por la sorpresa no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada-, y despues de una fuerte discucion con el rubio, lo obligó a salir con él. molesto, naruto lo ignoro en todo el trallecto del paseo, pero despues de que sasuke, lo subiera a la noria, y que, a base de gritos, le explico las cosas que el rubio no habia estado presente desde meses antes del parto. Sus lagrimas no tardaron en ser presentes en sus ojos, mientras su corazon se contraia y se aceleraba asta casi producirle una taqiuicardia, mirando como los ojos ónice, adquirian un brillo cariñoso mientras sus palabras salian con una pasiencia que desesperaba, y como sus manos temblaman al contacto con las de porcelana del moreno, y como despues de casi desmayarce, sentir los frios labios sobre los suyos._

cerro sus ojos, tratando de olvidar los dias tristes y concentrandose el los de dicha que dia con dia tenia, suspiro un poco, y se acomodo mas en la cama, sintiendo como un brazo se enredaba en su cintura y una respiracion pausada le hacia cosquillas a su nuca, erizandole la piel aun apesar de los años que estaba a costumbrada a ella. sonriendo y dandose la buelta como pudo, abrazo al cuerpo frente a el, dandose cuenta de la extraña textura que sus pieles producian, una acanelada y la otra palida, y sin poderlo resistir con sus dedos, acomodo los reveldes mechones azabaches que descansaban en el rostro de su esposo, y poco a poco cerro sus ojos, dejandose llebar por el cansancio y el sueño.

_"te amo...dobe"_

un susurro llego a su oido produciendole un rico estremecimiento, y con una media sonrisa calida en los labios, abrazó mas el cuerpo de sasuke permitiendo ocultar su rostro en el fornido pecho y, aun con las palabras rondando en su mente y la enminente llubia que producia un desquisiante sonido que obligaba a relusir el dolor de los corazones, se dispuso a dormir, teniendo en cuenta, que una simple llubia no solo podia hacerlo recordar cosas dolorosa, si no que podia limpiar los pasados tormentosos que inundaban sus recuerdos, y rememorando, que con Sasuke a su lado, no habia de absolutamente nada que temer...

...Y que mientras tubiera esa suabe declaracion de amor dicha con la guresa voz de su marido, no tenia nada de que llorar, ni angustiarse, por que a fin de cuentas, despues de diesiocho años, sabia, que por varios años mas, disfrutaria de esa sensual voz y esos fuertes brazos que lo sujetaban con fuersa, prometiendo mudamente, que el pasado solo era eso...el pasado.

Mas calmado y con el sueño vensiendolo y con ganas de descansar a antes de que sus gemelitas despertaran y con ellas sus demas hijos, susurro con voz gentil y amorosa una frase, que hisó sonreir a sasuke entre sueños...

_" yo tambien te amo...teme"_

Si...definitivamente una simple lluvia, yano podia hacer nada contra él, por que para sentirse completo, solo nesesitaba a sasuke y sus catorce hijos para sentirse pleno y amado...

*F ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ n N n N*

* * *

DE ANTEMANO AGRADESCO LOS RR QUE DEJEN Y SI TEMNGO LA OPORTUNIDAD LOS RESPONDERE n_n.


End file.
